


Russian in Red | Katya Zamolodchikova: Oneshots & Preferences

by itsjustkdp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drag Queens, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Letters, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reconciliation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Katya Zamolodchikova x Reader | FluffThe title is self-explanatory.DISCLAIMER: Most of the stories are "female-reader" based and can feature Katya out of drag, which means I'll be using male pronouns.Anyways, enjoy! :)NOTE: This is also posted on my wattpad acc. (itsjust_katya), but I decided to transfer it here since my wattpad keeps acting up.
Relationships: Katya Zamolodchikova/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. (Katya) Table Napkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're familiar with the wattpad user itsjust_katya, well plot twist: That's me! I decided to post my fics here from wattpad to AO3 so I would just focus on one platform. Plus, my wattpad is acting up lately, and I am on the process of moving my writings from there to here (Ofc, I'm pretty aware of the "expiration dates" for the drafts, so I'll save them flat-out on my laptop and post them here if I am finished with them).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :D

You decided to go alone to the club for at least a few shots because not getting a promotion was a slap to your face, even if that wasn't meant for you in the first place. As you enter the room, the crowd was full of people cheering for the performer on the stage. You can't really recognize who the person is as you quickly pass by towards the bar. Maybe this day wasn't meant for you.

"A shot of tequila please," you say as you place a dollar bill in front of the barista, and sigh as you got your desired shot. Afterwards, you drink like there's no tomorrow, and felt the need to take another one. An hour has passed and it felt like you're drenched in alcohol and spent about 10 dollars to forget a single misunderstanding, but you weren't feeling tipsy or drunk yet. You get it though, that it was an opportunity in itself, and you've spent almost every blood, sweat, and tears to reach out and grab it... not.

It was bittersweet to think that, for you, it was in destiny's fate to choose you to grasp that promotion, but then again, maybe it was not meant for you.

You were about to ask for another until you felt a hand stop yours in your tracks.

"I think she had enough for tonight," said the raspy voice. He sounded like he was exhausted. Your thoughts were blurry and cannot think thoroughly, but one thought in your head is for sure: He may be the performer on the stage earlier.

"Girl, tequila is for whores, and I believe you're not one of them," you looked up to him before he continued, "I-I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean, you're the only one who wasn't cheering in the crowd earlier. You're just here in the bar, alone and drinking your thoughts out because of Brenda."

You looked at his features and realized he isn't actually a man. He had make-up on and a short wavy blonde wig. He also wore a red glittering dress that says "Bonjour" in the front. He finally wore red sequined heels to accentuate his whole outfit. In short, he's a drag queen.

"Who's Brenda?" you asked in a sluggish voice, confused and affected by the shots you've taken earlier.

"Oh, that's the name of my 'inner demonic voice.' You should name yours 'Carol,' or maybe 'Linda!'" said she in an enthusiastic manner.

"You're funny," you giggled as you sat upright, "and I believe you're the one who performed onstage earlier?"

"Yeah, and guess what? I pounded my vagina towards the floor as I did a jump split to finish my number!"

You both laughed, and for the first time, you finally forgot what you were thinking about as of that moment. Also, kudos to you for not feeling tipsy yet from the number of shots you've taken.

"Oh, let's wipe that excess tequila on your face. You look like a drunk gremlin dressed up to work for McDonald's after a one night stand," she got a table napkin from the container near her and started to wipe your mouth in a gentle manner. You don't know why, but you felt a jolt of electricity as she looked at your glossy red lips. You don't care if it got smudged from drinking your heart out, but it was caring for you to be cleaned up by a man in a wig.

"Oh, look at me. Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself," she said in a Russian accent after cleaning you up, "My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova. Katya for short."

"Y/N," you accepted her hand in return to shake it. You did not expect for her hand to be warm, for yours is cold as ice from the air conditioner just a few meters above the both of you.

"Well, let me guess what you're thinking: you did not get a job promotion?"

"How did you know?"

"From what you're wearing, I'd say you came out straight from work just this afternoon," she said as she unfolded the same table napkin she used from wiping your mouth earlier and asked for a pen before continuing, "Besides, maybe that job is a pain in the ass. Am I right?"

"Exactly, yeah!" you exclaimed as you slammed the table a bit hard, making Katya startled for what you did and the empty shot glasses clink toward each other, "Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that I need some time to reflect."

"That's okay, Barbara," Katya said in an accent you've never heard before, "As long as you rest from the fiddlesticks of life, everything will be alright in a jiffy."

You giggled, "Thanks, Katya. I really appreciate what you did, and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to watch you perform..."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, Y/N," Katya replied, "My performance was wack, yet my jump split saved my number from being a pain in the crowd's ass."

You both giggled, and Katya was about to speak when she was called by her assistant.

"Katya! You have a few minutes to pack up for your next number!" her assistant called out to her before heading backstage.

"Oh, I wish I could rant, but I believe you have somewhere to go to?"

"Yeah, another gig for the day, but hey, give me a call tomorrow if you want to talk about your problems or whatever pops into your mind," she kisses and slides the table napkin towards you, "Gotta go now. See you again, Y/N?"

"See you again, Katya."

After she left, you looked at the used table napkin, and all you saw were tequila stains, her kiss mark in red lipstick, and her number.

"See you again..."


	2. (Brian) Eye Contact

"I will not Jodie Foster this kind of behavior, Mr. McCook."

"Really, Ms. Y/L/N? Tell that to my dead dad somewhere in the beach."

"I won't give into your trap, Barbara."

You and Brian are doing a staring contest for a minute now just to see who gets the last square of pizza. Yes, square pizzas are dumb, but that's the only option that you both agreed on as you were choosing your order. The pizza was beginning to cool down, and the tomato sauce begins to solidify slowly. You were begging earlier to Brian that you would get the last square, but Brian shakes his head because he wants the last square too. Without a doubt, you challenged Brian first to a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game; then, to several clapping games; and finally, to a staring contest.

You both stood up, and the people inside the restaurant have been looking at both of you for half an hour now. You began to move your eyebrows: Brian's weakness that makes him laugh everytime you wiggle them like crazy. In return, Brian snickered a bit and put on his game face.

You've been staring into his clear blue eyes with your E/C ones for awhile, until someone scares you from behind, causing you to blink and shriek.

"Hah! I win!" Brian dances in victory for a second before he sits down and gets the pizza you've been fighting for half an hour now, "Let's party. By the way, hey there, Trixie. I see you're in day-drag."

"I just came from a gig," Trixie came into the limelight before sitting beside Brian, "Also, why are you guys standing when I went in?"

"No fair! You let him get the last square!" you gave a pretentious pout and crossed your arms as you lean back on your seat.

"Oh, that's why..." Trixie said as she grabs Brian's drink beside her and took a sip.

"Party," Brian replied as he munches his pizza.

While eating, you talked a bit with Trixie on how things are going for the both of you: your love life with Brian, and Trixie's plans on her future gigs. As Brian was about to be finished, he grabs the last bite of his pizza and reaches across you.

"Want my last bite? I suddenly became full due to the water," Brian offered, and you smiled at his gesture.

"Thanks, love," you giggled as he fed you from across the table.

"Oh, honey," Trixie snaps her gloved fingers, "That's love! Ahhhhh!!!"


	3. (Katya) Maureen's Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You came late to see Katya onstage during her tour one night, and you missed absolutely everything.

When you were gained access towards the venue (because Katya, who was already out of drag at that time, gave you a VIP Ticket with a 'Meet and Greet' session with her when she invited you to watch her show), it was unexpected of the crew to let you in freely. Then, all you saw were moving carts, organized cords, unplugged lights, and your crush just doing a handstand with her legs spread out and up. You noticed she's wearing earphones, so you decided to approach her and crouch in front of her to see her lovely face. She was startled when she saw your face, so she immediately got off balance and fell to the floor. It was a good thing that her make-up didn't get smudged during the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything," you said as you offered her a hand to help her stand up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she assured you before she accepted your helping hand, "I didn't expect you to arrive at this hour."

"And I didn't expect you to stay during this hour," you replied, "I'm sorry if I was late. I-I had to deal with traffic at this day. Typical Fridays..."

"Really?" she asked, shocked that traffic in the outside world was unusually heavy, "Was there an accident or anything?"

"A road construction," you answered, "I can't believe there is a problem with the waterworks just now, and how unlucky that it simultaneously occurred during the last day of your show... Geez, I'm such a black cat."

"Yeah, a black cat with crippling anxiety," Katya laughed, making you frown more.

"Oh, Y/N, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that," she reassured you, holding your shoulders, "All I'm saying is that, at least you got to see me doing some weird shit during this hour while the crew is just doing their thing. Besides, the final day of this show was wack, so don't worry about it too much."

You smiled, but it wasn't a genuine one, and Katya noticed that. She releases you and starts to think with her fingers holding her chin. Oh, you know what this is going to mean, so you smirked and waited for her suggestion.

"I know, Barbara!" she snaps her fingers as she goes from Katya to Maureen, the sound echoing around the place, "Let's fiddle with my music box and see what we can jiggle our knick-knocks to!" She shows her phone full of tunes and begins to scroll down the list. Her expressions are a mixture of curiosity and enthusiasm, and it develops: from curious, to disgusted, then to intrigued, afterwards, confused; and finally, excited.

"Oh, this is a good one, Y/N!" she speaks again in her Maureen accent just a few moments later, and removes her earphones from the audio jack and jumbles them before putting it in the pocket of her red, glittered bodysuit that she got them tailored with pockets before the show just to barge in the money she collected from her fans cheering for her dance moves. You wait for the audio to start, scratching your forefinger nail that was once dipped in nail polish. You expected for a Russian song to play or maybe a drag song by her true friend, Trixie Mattel. Suddenly, you heard a soft and serene tune coming out from the small speakers of her phone, and, unexpected of her to do so, Katya offers her gloved hand. No, could this mean-

"May I have this dance with you, Y/N?" she asks, pleading you to accept her hand through her blue crystalline eyes that always make you fall into her trap. This is unlike her: Katya may be that one weird friend whose "laugh is funnier than the joke," but never that friend whose "charm is greater than the punchline."

"Are you joking?"

"This is the truth I'm talking about, and I'm not lying..."

You think for a few moments that this is wrong, just the sheer fact that you may fall in love with her, which may be plausible if you were to picture it. On the other hand, however, she is just doing this for you to cheer up and "pay the price." Without a doubt, you placed your hand on hers, feeling a sudden jolt of electricity as the warmth of both of you and Katya's hands mix. From then on, Katya smiled sweetly and puts her phone into her other pocket after she increased its volume. Afterwards, she puts your other hand on her shoulder before surrounding hers around your waist.

Now, it's official: you are dancing Waltz with the one and only Katya Zamolodchikova.

You both begin slowly with careful movements, feet moving with precision for both of you not to step on each other's feet with pointed heels. It is also unusual of Katya to dance seriously; she admitted to you one day that she dances like a peacock drenched in mud. You did not know and do not know until today what she meant with her reference. Seeing Katya focused on what she's doing makes you fall in love with her more.

No, this is wrong: You can't date a drag queen. Everything will go nuts-

"You know, Y/N," Katya broke the silence, "You remind me of how I began doing drag: focused, and determined. I can see it in the pools of your E/C eyes, Barbara..."

You snickered at her Maureen accent. It always gets you everytime she wanted to say something clever and full of surprises.

"The time signature of this song doesn't fit the Waltz time signature, so expect me to lead you carefully," Katya added after your moment of giggling stopped.

"Oh, she's educated."

"I went to community college," you both laugh at what Katya joked.

"I have to admit," she began after she twirled you once, "I wanted to do this to you after that night: the night where I gave you that VIP Ticket... It's a shame though that you went home early. I thought I had a chance to talk to you about... real things. Things about... us."

"What do you mean?"

"Y/N, I get it. I can see it in your eyes," she continued, "You may think what I'm doing is wrong, but it's not. Take into consideration that I'm a human being too just like you."

You both stopped, your heart pounding from the anxiousness that bubbled inside you. You looked intently in her eyes, seeing if what she feels for you is the same.

"Y/N, I'll say this straightforwardly, but I've fallen in love with you."

Your eyes begin to tear up, letting the revelation sink into your body like an energy. You feel like you've been paralyzed, for you've felt the jolts of electricity ever since earlier.

And then... silence.

Katya began to cup her hands on your face, her thumbs wiping off the tears forming around your eyelids. She looks at you one more time, asking you if she's allowed to meet your lips with hers. In reply, you closed your eyes and mentally prepared yourself for that moment to come.

As your faces come closer, the lights begin to flicker and become too dim. Maybe the power source got turned off or damaged from the excessive lights that were used for her show earlier. This is it, every memory of your friendship, every memory of her crazy nonsensical adventures with you... will all be sealed. With this...

As the light turned to darkness in a snap, your lips met with soft and tender ones you desired to feel ever since you met her. The jolts of electricity have become mad as ever, and the way you can cope up with Katya was kissing her back in reply.

It was a tender one. A passionate one, to say the least. You decided to put your arms around her shoulders, for you to keep balance. The instrumental of the song accentuates your kiss, giving it a romantic vibe.

Katya, however, doesn't like romance that much in a way that there is a presence of cheesy dates, punchlines, and the like; although, this is different of her to confess to a woman. It was in an unusual setting, and in an unexpected moment: kissing her in the dark when the lights are out.

The darkness becomes a bit brighter, and as the song ended, you both withdrew simultaneously, foreheads touching each other and taking a few breaths. You look up to her, smiled, and giggled as you put your hands on her beautifully formed face.

"Geez, you don't have to be this cheezy, darling," you both laughed loudly as Katya hugged and twirled you around for at most a minute.

"It's my one way of showing my love to someone: with charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent," her Maureen accent has come back and you laughed more than ever.

"Your lipstick," you said as you wiped her excess lipstick off of her mouth, "It got smudged."

"Ditch the lipstick, for I put my mark on you," she wheezed and gave you another hug, lifting you up like a teddy bear.

As you both hug each other, all you can hear from her are sweet nothings. Suddenly, you hear the crew cheering for the both of you from behind.

"Get her ass, Katya!" you both laughed as you both looked at them jumping in joy.


	4. (Brian) Jeepney Smack

"Seriously, Y/N, do we have to ride this thing full of people who smell like ass?"

"It's more fun than grabbing a taxi here," you said while settling yourself near the passenger seat, "Besides, do you want to be attracted by the drivers in those taxis?"

"Yes?"

You looked at him, annoyed by this answer a bit.

"Obviously not," Brian replied as he sat beside you.

"Exactly my point," you replied back while grabbing a few coins from your bag, "I mean, at least there are a few people riding jeepneys to a lot of places. Even nightclubs."

You insisted on riding a jeep towards your small apartment with Brian after attending Manila Luzon's gig. Sure, he may like crowds, but not near him. You also got informed by Manila herself that sometimes jeep drivers can be tough at times, particularly in times of traffic and being alert. Besides, it's your first time riding a jeep and you want to at least share an experience soon to your friends.

"Bayad po ng dalawa! Papuntang Makati, (Payment for two to Makati!)" thanks to Jiggly and Manila's help, you learned to speak Filipino/Tagalog to, you guessed it, Filipinos. Well, culture is culture, right? Besides, Makati is near the place where Manila performed her lip sync numbers. As the driver in the front nodded, he receives your money as you give it to him. Of course, you take your change in return.

"Whoa, I never knew you speak Filipino like that," Brian said, amused by how you got the accent and grammar correctly, "I mean I may speak Russian and French, but that's impressive."

"Makes you want to speak it too, huh?"

"Totally! I'm kinda curious now to what is beneath the façade of Philippine culture," he replied, his fingers gently caressing his own chin, "There are exotic foods that taste like chicken for an unknown reason, and there are games that you play during your childhood days."

"I've played Chinese Garter and '10! 20!' before when I was younger," you explained, "And fishballs are my favorite street food."

"Wait... fishballs? Like the genitals of the fish?"

"No! Silly whore," you shoved your elbow gently to Brian's arm as you both giggle, "Fishballs are basically doughy and delicious, and they are flat as a fish. It has no flavor, so I just put 'sweet-n-sour' sauce to add some pizzazz."

"I see, I thought you meant something else entirely," Brian wheezed as he grasps your arm and shakes it.

"I hate you," you laugh as he lets go of you.

"Y'know, Y/N," he started, "I just like to thank you for letting me experience this ride with you. It's been a fun ride, actually."

You blushed, but it doesn't show thanks to the dim lighting. You looked away and cleared your throat so you can say a proper response to him. Sheesh, when did Brian ever get so cheesy? He is cheesy when it comes to his puns with Trixie, but this? This is a different scenario for you.

"D-don't mention it," you tucked your hair strands behind your left ear, "I mean we live in the same apartment and we sleep in separate beds."

"Duh, obviously," Brian shrugs playfully, "I mean what more can we do when we live-"

_*SKRRRRRT*_

You both lean to the front as the driver suddenly pushes the brakes. You closed your eyes as you brace yourself for the impact, but you felt something touch your lips. As you slowly open your eyes, you widen them up more as you are in shock.

Brian's tender lips are in contact with yours.

Seeing Brian's expression, you noticed he is also in shock of what happened. Suddenly, you both withdrew, faces flushed with a shade of red.

"Pasensiya na, ija! (Apologies, my dear!)" the driver said, "Napadaan bigla yung sasakyan sa harap ko nang mabilis, eh! (The car in front of me just passed by quickly!)"

"O-okay lang po, kuya! G-ganyan po talaga sa Pilipinas, ika nga? (It's okay, sir! It's always like that in the Philippines, right?)" you replied as you and Brian fix yourselves from what happened.

"Ah!" the driver exclaimed, "Makati na pala 'to. Ibababa ko na kayo rito, ah? (Here we are in Makati. I'll drop you guys here, okay?)"

"Maraming salamat po! (Thank you so much!)" you thanked the driver as you and Brian went down the jeepney, still in shock from the moment your lips touched his.

You both stood there on the sidewalk. Then, as you both looked at each other, Brian smiled.

"I've always wanted that to happen," you felt a jolt of electricity as Brian broke the silence.

A few seconds in, and you snickered and laughed as if nothing had happened. Brian seems to put a goofy smile and begins to laugh as well.

After a moment of laughter, you began to walk with him towards your apartment.

"You know what?" you replied, "Me, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is super long, so grab your cup of hot tea (or coffee).
> 
> PS. Y/C/N means "Your country nationality," and Y/C/L means "Your country's language."

You hopped through the park at night with joy in your heart. It was the night where you called your recent relationship splits. You did not like the way it felt as you knew that something was wrong — something fishy going on... a cheater in a test of some sort. You knew that every action counts, and it was proof for you to sashay away... for good.

You begin to feel tired from the hopping and decided to sit by the bench that's infront of a rimless fountain. You sighed as you relax upon sitting with your arms behind your head and hummed a silent song as you become mesmerized by the water ripples and the forms that it made. You wonder what it will feel like if you begin to shower yourself with the fountain infront of you. The way the water splashes upon your arms, and how the same water sends shivers down your spine.

A few minutes in and you suddenly frowned. A realization slaps you in the face with bullshit: Maybe that relationship seemed fun.

You missed the moments of adventure with the two of you and how it suited your relationship. Back then, your days were full of playing video games, foodtrips, and amusement parks. To you, nowadays, the days that passed by seemed stale. It was horrid on how you wanted to continue on so badly with the relationship. You thought about the plan of breaking up for at least two weeks and decided upon it based on how you experienced these days.

Suddenly, you felt a soft touch drag down to your cheek: a teardrop.

You cannot resist it as you remember all those moments of being adventurous and curious at the same time. It really sucks for you to overthink about your decisions in life when they already happened. As what RuPaul said, "As it is written, so it shall be done."

You sigh again, but this time, it's a sign of loneliness surrounding your corners. You fix yourself and wiped your tears as— wait. Is that...

You saw a figure dressed in red enter the park as it bids farewell to a dim pastel pink silhouette. The figure now walks around the park. You, being the curious cat you are, begin to squint your eyes as you examine the figure's features: short wavy blonde hair, a black patterned bodysuit, and silicon-looking breasts. Okay, you know that it's a drag queen because of the boobs. _Life in plastic, huh,_ you thought.

The figure walks near towards the fountain you've been looking for a while now, and you begin to realize. The figure's no stranger to you as you knew that it was Katya Zamolodchikova — your friend that you've been longing to be with.

Your face turns a shade of red and you realized that you don't want to be seen as a crying bitch at this time of night. You bow your head fully as you wish that she won't sit beside you... until you felt a presence on the bench.

You glanced at who sat down. _Oh crap, it's her! —_ you thought to yourself as you are flushed with the anticipation of her noticing and remembering you. You looked at her at the corner of your eye as she looks up at the sky towards the stars above.

"Man, if Y/N was here, I wish I could talk to her while sitting here infront of this fountain," she mumbled to herself, clear enough for you to hear it, "I hope she feels the same way I do..."

You were shocked by what she said — by what she wished for. You needed a validation and you don't want to expect of her to make a move. This is wrong, you cannot advance to another relationship again if this is what she is pertaining to. You hate to see her in the future arguing about how you used her as a rebound from the previous relationship.You cannot handle the pain. The sorrow—

"Y/N?"

Your eyes widened as you heard that voice call your name. You slowly glanced to where the voice came from, and just like how you anticipated it: Katya notices you, maybe from the clothes you are wearing or the details of your (H/C) hair. You suddenly looked away before rubbing your eyes and wiping the remaining tears from your face.

"Shit, what's wrong with you?" Katya exclaimed, a tinge of shock starting to spread around her face. She looks at you in worry before gently pushing your head to face hers.

"Katya, i-it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But I am," she replies as she tucks a loose strand of your hair to your left ear and wipes the tear hanging at the bottom of your chin, "Are you okay?"

"Does this look okay to you!?" you yelled as you waved your hands to emphasize your message.

"Whoa, calm down, Bette Davis. I didn't mean any harm," she leaned back, hands raised up in defense, "If you don't mind, may I know why you're crying?"

"My recent relationship," you began, "it's dumb, but the memory of it is painful to remember... I-I don't know why in the fresh hell I am overthinking. It's really hard to resist it..."

Katya nods, getting the message, "I'll just give you a pro-tip that may leave you reflecting in your toxicity: The pain will pass anyways, as long as you are covered in deer piss and running away from a pink serial killer in the woods."

You snickered, taking in her advice that clearly speaks in a level, "Okay, maybe I can think about that."

"Also, don't overthink. It's painful," she added, "and you know how I feel when it comes to pain."

"What kind?"

Katya wheezes and flails her hands as she laughs with her typical giggles and joys, "Shut up, cunt!"

You giggled a bit as you gently slapped her arm.

" _See? That's my happy Y/C/N doll!_ " Katya says in your language — Y/C/L — before speaking normal English again, "Don't cry again, okay? It kinda bothers me to see my love cry."

You blinked, just in awe of what she last blurted out. _My love?_ Is she giving out hints to what her next move is? Maybe... well you do not know, so ou just shrug it out in your thoughts.

You both looked at the fountain genuinely. The lights change to hues of red from hues of yellow. The warmth of the streetlight above the two of you grazes to your clothes, letting the heat gently simmer and penetrate into your skins. After a few moments, you glanced at Katya, who flinched a bit and looked back at the centerpiece in front of the both of you. You thought of what it will feel like if Katya longs for your presence everytime. Of course she had to face anxiety problems in her season of Drag Race before knowing you, but you wonder if she had an imagination wherein you are only her network of support. You don't know, but—

"Ooh! I want to cheer you up, Barb!" Katya stands, lifting you up as she gently forces you by grasping your arms, "Do you trust me?"

"W-what?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

"Unhhhh," you thought for a bit, "I guess?"

"Wrong choice!"

She hoists you up as she runs quicker than the speed of light. You realized quickly that she is running towards the fountain while you are trapped in her masculine arms.

"Wait— Hey, no this isn't the right— I don't have extra clothes! Katya!!!"

She laughs maniacally as she twirls around the gushing water that spurt out like geisers from a canyon, making both of you soaked by the transparent liquid that earlier soothed the tranquility of it all. You scream and laugh while letting Katya do circles with you here and there. As she lets you go, you hovered your hand over a hole that's far from you just right before the water comes out and eventually strikes Katya's makeup, the thick plastic lashes flying out from her face.

"Oh, bitch!" Katya yelled as she feels her eyelids, "You're going to pay for those 301s and 402s!!!"

You began to run away from her as she starts to chase you from behind. You let her be the victim of the water shooting out of the holes as she gets hit everytime she passes by them. You laugh like a crazy cat lady until she catches you and bear hugs you, both of you twirling and enjoying the vibe of the water dripping from your clothes.

You both stopped as you faced each other, smiles slowly fading from the façade. Katya holds your face gently as she leans in. You, on the other hand, anticipated the moment as her lips is approaching yours. You closed your eyes as you waited for her to make a move.

Until she whispers...

"Y/N, didn't you know that I fell in love with you ever since you met me?"

"Wha-"

Your eyes widened as you were shocked by what Katya did: She quickly puts her red lips to yours. Jolts of electricity are now coming in, just as how the fountain fully spurts all of the water from their holes. You knew what vibe she was going for as you liked this scenario similar to the ones in movies: how the guy — in this case a drag queen — kisses you under the rain, but this time the rain that's pertained to is underneath you. You felt how tender and passionate her kiss is, which makes you begin to fall under her spell. From there, you slowly close your eyes, letting the beats of your heart sync as you placed your hands just above the cleavage of her silicone breast bra. She then moves her arms to your waist, holding your weight gently while she was in control.

She leans away slowly, leaving a soft tsup silently echoing from the contact. You open your eyes and you are greeted with pale blue eyes that can reflect such serene expressions. As she looks at your lips that are now covered with a shade of red, she sweetly smiles.

"Be my Valentine."

You snickered and giggled as you gently slap her right cheek, "I was your Valentine ever since, my Russian Doll."

"Here, wear my coat. You might catch a cold," Katya mumbled as she surrounds you with her red trenchcoat that, luckily, let the water droplets glide down to the floor, "And I'm glad to hear that from a cunt like you."

"Shut up," you elbowed her as she intertwines your wet hand with hers, "Now, let's go home before we both get hypothermia."

And the night ended with whispers of sweet nothings to each other.


	6. (Brian) Careless Dance

"What now? I feel like I have done something bad..."

"What are you talking about, he's not here, Y/N!" Y/BFF/N reassured you for the fifth time tonight that Brian isn't here in the ballroom yet.

"Oh, shut up," you shushed your friend as you fix your dress in the washroom, "I know Brian isn't in the same batch as me."

"If you worry about it so much, then what's the cause of this whole dilemma?"

You stood there for a moment, blank-eyed as you stared at Y/BFF/N in the mirror.

"Are you really desperate about knowing the situation at hand?"

"Well duh, Y/N," Y/BFF/N shrugs ang gives you an obvious look, "I'm your best friend, so you need to tell me."

"Fine, if you insist," you faced her and held his/her/their shoulders, "I called him earlier that he wasn't invited to prom and told him to pick me up at 9 o'clock. Instead of him, I invited you to prom."

"What the hell, girl!?" he/she/they smack your hands off of his/her/their shoulders and stared at you wildly, "That's a crazy and stupid move to do to him!"

"I know!" you exclaimed before putting your hands on your face to hide the shame, "And I feel like Brian is going to kill me for it."

"Okay, listen to me," Y/BFF/N holds both of your hands and shakes them gently as he/she/they continued, "If you are in dire need of an alternate to pick you up after prom, I'm just here girl; you know who to call a bitch when you need one."

"Thank you, bestie. Really appreciate your dumb ass to help me."

"Oh, bitch, I ain't dumb," Y/BFF/N snaps his/her/their fingers, "I am smart, but in a stale way."

"That screams dumb, basically, bitch," you both giggled as you both go out of the unisex washroom towards the ballroom.  
  


8:59 PM and you are in dire need of Y/BFF/N to bring you home, but you haven't seen him/her/them after the awarding of the prom king and queen. You texted and called, but no response at all. Now, you are fidgeting with your fingers and waiting for the Master of Ceremonies to end the program. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

A minute passed and the program exactly ended, and the MC encouraged the crowd to slow dance with their partners. People begin to enter the warmly-lit dance floor as they sway to the song. Some encouraged their friends to drink iced tea and lemonades at the side, and some to enjoy their company outside the venue. As for you?

You observed and thought for a few minutes before leaving the table you are in and beginning to pass through the couples on the dance floor.

There were several of them. People dressed in colors that correlate to the theme: warm colors, even blacks and whites. Some have elegant dresses that seem to be better than what you're wearing, and some have dashing suits you wished Brian would wear even if he graduated high school already.

The thing is that there was a protocol to invite a person you wished to be with at prom that was outside school. Out of fear, you decided to invite Y/BFF/N and not him. You were afraid to admit how you feel to him as you don't know how he will respond to that. Yes, he had admiration for men like him, but it's a risk for you to admire him as he is attracted more to them than women. Although, he loves to promote womenhood through Katya, his drag persona.

You start to breathe heavily and move quicker as more couples fill in, until you bump into someone. In a swift move, the figure catches you in its arms as you place your hands on its chest as support.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- B-Brian..?" you look up as you saw the familiar face, shadowed by the cap he's wearing and wore black jeans, slightly worn rubber shoes, and a white shirt that days "Doctor Bitchcraft" on it.

"Good evening, Y/N," he said gently as he genuinely smiled at you, "Since I already bumped into you, care to dance with me?"

"O-okay," Brian smiled and takes your right hand swiftly as you replied back. He puts it around his neck, then he places your left one on his chest. Afterwards, he gently places his arms around your waist as he now leads you to dance slowly towards the center of the floor. Brian hums the chorus of the song loud enough for just you to hear it.

"You know this song?" you asked as he finishes humming.

"Yes," Brian replied back.

"How did you know?"

"I knew it when you were listening to it in loud volume," he glanced to the side before he looks at you again,"Those earphones of yours can convince others of what you're listening to, Barb."

"Huh, I... didn't know that," you blushed as you got embarrassed by that time you blasted music through your earphones beside Brian in the car. It was supposed to cancel out the Russian music from the radio that Brian listened to.

As you looked down, you felt a tear slide through your cheek. It's a good thing you wore waterproof eyeliner just in case a moment of crying happened, and that moment happens to be now. You weakly sob as you put your head on Brian's chest and felt him look down upon you afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Brian asks as he gently lifts your head by the chin with his right hand.

"It's nothing, Brian," you said as you wipe your left cheek with the hand that was placed on his chest earlier,"It's none of your business."

"Well, I want to make it my business to know what's concerning you," he wipes your cheek for you with his right thumb before continuing, "and I assume it to be that you invited the wrong person?"

"How did you—H-how are you so calm about it? You weren't supposed to know that I invited my best friend over you."

"Why is that, Y/N?"

"Because, out of shame, I invited Y/BFF/N instead of you just for the reason of being afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"Admitting about us!" you exclaimed before glancing side to side just to see if anyone is watching the drama between the two of you, "I admit it: I was afraid of inviting you for it might ruin our friendship because I fell for you!"

Brian waits for you to continue, and you took it as a sign to breathe deeply before explaining.

"I get it, you adore men more than women. I get it too that being Katya is your only way to do that, so I thought that I have no hope of being with you for eternity... I-I'm sorry if I'm being a crying bitch right now."

Brian giggles as he closes his eyes and shakes your head, "Silly..."

"W-what's so funny?"

"That's it?" Brian opens his crystalline blue eyes to meet your E/C ones, "Are you done explaining, Barb?"

Shaking your head, you let go of Brian's hold and fix yourself, "I have to go, Brian. I'll let Y/BFF/N give me a ride home."

You started to walk slowly away from Brian. You continue to cry as you begin to pass through a few people. It's over for you. For Brian... For the both of you.

Suddenly, a hand firmly grasps your right one and yanks you quickly back into the direction where you earlier danced. As the space closes between you and the one who pulled you closer, you felt another hand gently holding your chin.

Then it hits you: Your eyes open wide enough in shock, for Brian's lips tenderly touches your soft ones.

A passionate kiss encloses you and Brian and you notice his eyes close tenderly, convincing you to fall under his magic spell. Tears begin to fill up and you let them fall as you slowly close your eyes and kiss him back gently, hands feeling his heartbeat sync with yours and toes tipping to reach his masculine height. You tilt your head to the side so you can feel more of his lips, and you never tasted a touch of nicotine in them, sensing that he did not smoke any cigarettes during the day for you.

As he breaks the kiss, you let your feet slowly descend to the ground, and you bowed your head down before opening your eyes and exhale deeply. You felt two hands lift your head once more and there he is: Brian smiles at you as he begins to wipe the remaining tears that now stayed underneath your eye bags with his manly thumbs.

"W-Wow... Umm..." you glanced to the side and mumbled to yourself, but it was loud enough for Brian to hear it as you face him.

He giggles again as he puts his forehead onto yours before mumbling something to you, feeling his minty breath pass through you.

"I always wished for you to invite me just because of this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I wanted to dance with you and admit to you that I am officially a 'one-woman man.'"

"I'm sorry," you begin to giggle a bit, "I didn't know you felt that way..."

"All is forgiven, Y/N," he reassured you, "For I now know that we are now in sync."

"And what does that mean?"

"I love you, you silly bitch."

"... R-Really?"

"Really..."

You were shocked that he tells you the phrase that speaks millions of meanings. From there, you smiled genuinely to him and pinch his cheek.

"I-I love you too, you Russian Doll, and now my lil' tough nut."

"Oh I knew you wanted this pussy in the first place," he laughed as he lifts you up and twirls both of you around for a worthwhile before setting you down.

You slap his arm and he whines like a white girl before you both laugh in unison. A few moments pass and you heard the song change into an upbeat one.

"What happened to the song?"

"Look who's handling the DJ Set now," Brian points to a drag queen on the set, and you follow this direction as you gasp and widen your eyes. Trixie Mattel herself is waving at you and yelling "Congratulations, bitch!" to you as the whole crowd cheers and dances to the song wildly.

"I hate you for setting me up sometimes, Brian!"

"But it's always worth it, Y/N."


	7. (Katya) See Me with Them Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Katya eat dinner out with Trixie and Manila Luzon. The latter, however, challenged the three of you to eat only with your hands, which you are good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This might look like it got rushed since I rushed the last part. Anyways, enjoy! The pic is what they're wearing.

"I challenge all of us to eat with our hands!"

"That is just absurd," Katya said as she settles down beside you, "Eat with your hands?"

"Sounds like my Friday night," Trixie shrugs as she sits infront of Katya.

"Oh, trust me!" Manila said, encouraging the well-known duo to do it, "It'll be fun! I eat with my hands when I was a Filipino kiddo. It's all part of our culture."

You giggled as all of you receive the menus. You agreed upon Manila's suggestion to eat in a restaurant wherein the food is served in banana leaves; however, upon the duo agreeing to Manila, little did Trixie and Katya know that the place serves it without any utensils, unless they ask the waiters to serve them such. You, on the other hand, have an advantage as you experienced it too when you were younger, but you decided to not tell them so you can surprise them with your skill.

"Okay, I know what to order for all of us because there are deals here that are good for four," Manila said as she calls a waiter, "Kuya! (Sir!)"

"Are you ready to take your order, Ma'am?" the waiter asked as he fishes out a small notepad from his black apron with a little Philippine flag pin placed in the upper right corner. You knew he was a true Filipino because his nose was not pointy. _Pango nga (It_ is _flat)._

As Manila secretly mumbles the order, Katya taps you and asked, "I have to ask you this, Y/N: Is eating with your hands legal?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" you replied back in a form of a question.

"I mean I eat... you know, with my hands," you slapped her arm weakly as she giggled a bit with what she said, "but seriously, I think it'll be difficult for me and Trixie to do it."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed as she places her phone down on the table, "Also, is it alright if we can do it in gloves?"

"No," you smiled and shook your head, which made the duo scoff quickly.

"Are you serious?" Katya asked, looking at her man hands.

"Yep," you said as you place a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and slide it across the two of them, "and you might want to prep yourselves because this might be a messy ride for you both."

"Messy?" Katya hummed and smiled weirdly. As you got the message of what she did, you rolled your eyes and chuckled.

"And Trixie," you addressed her, "You might want to remove _your_ gloves."

"Seriously, Y/N?" she asked and you nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

"Okay, the order will be a surprise for y'all, especially you, Y/N," Manila exclaimed as she pours a decent amount of rubbing alcohol onto her hands and starts to clean her hands, "You're in for a treat tonight!"

"Awesome sauce," you said while rubbing your hands as the alcohol started to spread to every part of it.

A few minutes of conversations pass until your order is placed in front of you: Placed on a wooden tray are a bunch of banana leaves, a big-ass mountain of rice, and several courses to choose from. The three of you look at Manila, stunned by how much food there is on the table.

"Yes, I ordered a bundle," Manila said after she thanked the waiter who served them.

"This looks like it can feed an entire Asian family," you elbowed Katya for what she said after you snickered.

"Coming from a Russian like you," Manila replied back, "your country is both a mix of European and Asian continents, right?"

Trixie laughs like a screaming banshee because of the shady banter between Manila and Katya while you just clapped for the former's comeback to the latter.

"Correction," Katya raises a finger before continuing, "Geographically, Russia is in Asia; however, politically or whatever, it's in Europe."

"She went to community college," Trixie explains to Manila while pointing to Katya, "that's why she likes to rebutt about stuff, especially to me."

"That explains it," Manila clears her throat before explaining what she ordered, "Okay, so I ordered these based on your preferences. Trixie, since you're a vegetarian and I eat veggies sometimes, I ordered us a casserole of Chopsuey. As for you, Katya, I ordered you Adobong Manok."

" _A... A-dobong Manok?_ " Katya repeats, trying her best to pronounce the course properly.

"Yeah. It's a dish with chicken mixed with soy sauce. It has eggs in 'em so I think you'll like the dish in general since you love meat."

"What kind?" the rest of the group, including you, laughed out loud as she said that.

"Shut up!" Manila smacked Katya's left hand before continuing, "And Y/N, since you're my favorite friend to be with, I ordered you (Filipino Dish)!"

"Awesome!" you clapped your hands like a kid before you screamed, "Attack!!!"

"Attack!!!" Manila yelled as she grabs a bare handful of rice and Chopsuey. You, on the other hand, grabbed a big amount from a bowl of (Filipino Dish). Trixie observed Manila for a few seconds before knowing what to get. As for Katya...

"You need help?" you offered a lending hand to her as she thinks of what to get.

"I... think so?"

"Okay," you nodded as you placed a decent amount of rice infront of her and two pieces of chicken from the dish chosen for her, "watch me closely, my Russian Doll."

She follows your every move as you scoop food and gently pushed it with your thumb to your mouth. Katya seemed so focused that her food fell onto her plate as she was about to push it with her thumb. With this, you giggled by how dorky she looked.

"You look stupid, Barb."

"Shut up, Brenda. At least I almost had it inside my mouth," Katya laughed back as she gave it another go. Fortunately, she did.

"Hey! That's not bad!" Katya jumped a bit from her seat as she successfully ate with her hands.

"See? What did I tell you!" Manila joined in after scooping some rice, "Y/N thought of the idea for me while you both performed earlier. So, yeah."

"As much I want to do this everyday," Trixie said while chewing on flower-shaped carrots, "I won't like the aroma of my fingers after."

"See me with them hands," Katya chanted the line from Tatianna's Same Parts spoken word piece while doing fierce hand gestures with her rice-covered hands. You begin to laugh hard enough until Katya spreads the beads of rice from her hands around the table.

"Eww, gross Katya!" Trixie screamed as she guarded herself from her using Manila as a meat shield.

"Hey! Don't touch my garment with your hands!" Manila laughed as pushes Trixie away from her.  
  


After that dinner, the four of you chilled in the car while Manila drove by the highway. It was a chill night, and you were happy that the moments you had with the three queens are going to be memorable, especially Katya's.

"Y/N?" Katya mumbled to your ear gently.

"Hmm?"

She gives you a smack on the cheek before lifting your left hand and kissing it, "Thank you for this, and I love you."

"So have you changed your mind about eating with utensils already?"

"Might as well stick to eating with hands from now on."

You both giggled before engaging a conversation with the two queens at the front. Truly, it was a memorable night.


	8. (Brian) Lion Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are shocked to meet Brian once again, whom you've broken up with 3 years ago, for a formal one-on-one dinner meeting with him for the sake of your company's partnership with his. Although the formality is present, his informalities got the best of you, making you anxious of his presence and tempting you to leave and never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Violence included (i.e. punching and slapping).
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone! This oneshot will be long as balls, so be comfortable by lying down or sitting with a cup of tea or coffee near you. Also, this may be irrelevant, but maybe a box of tissues too? Lols. Anyways, enjoy, Barbara! :)
> 
> PS. The outfit that "Katya" Brian is wearing is what he's wearing in this oneshot. It can also be the one wherein he's holding a bouquet of flowers, but I don't see his pic of that anywhere for now. Oh yeah! Some pictures of Katya will be shown as reactions, but imagine it as her out of drag.

_Lub dub... lub dub..._

_Whirrrrrr... Krrrrcchhh._

The sounds of your rapid heartbeat and the carwheels rolling over small pebbles mix as Trixie, your true friend 24/7, slowly stops the car infront of a restaurant you are so familiar with. The nervousness in your body seem to spread like wildfire as you glance at the doors of the place: Two large wooden doors that have tinted glass on them, which created bizarre, colorful translucent lighting. As Trixie is beginning to retouch her makeup, you look at the sign above the doors of the façade.

The place itself brings you back to the memory lane as the moments pass by, until the pathway began to crumble, like falling stones from a dream— a nightmare.

You begin to jump your leg up and down, luckily your dress seemed to refrain it from being too obvious. Despite it's advantage, it seemed that Trixie herself noticed how anxious you are. From there, she puts down her makeup brush and breaks the silence.

"Y/N, it's just a business meeting," she began as she gently holds your left shoulder, "Y'know what to do in scenarios like those other meetings you've been to."

"I know, but..." you replied back, not knowing which words to use, "This time it's different."

"Just because you'll meet Brian again?"

The sound of his name sends shivers down your spine, a gust of anger and anguish whirls around you as you secretly clench your right fist. Although Trixie's real name is Brian, the sound of the other Brian is different... A tone that sends forth a background of your past: A relationship that ended 3 years ago, just before him— in drag— and Trixie began doing their series together, and a few months before Brian started to create his own company to sell solar panels for an affordable price.

"Y/N, we both know that I am best friends with Brian— or Katya; however, I stick to you more because you've been real to me at times when he's not near me. We also both know that you've been with him until he and I started our web series on YouTube," Trixie said honestly, "I am also proud that he decided to start a company for solar panels— which interrelates to your company that manages 'outside malls,' but are you really sure that your past won't interfere with this partnership that will soon bloom?"

You thought for a moment, then you had no choice but to breathe deeply and reply vaguely to Trixie, "It's all in the past, Trix. Nothing bothers me anymore..."

"Are you really sure that you have forgotten everything that happened between you and him?"

"Yes... Yes, I do." A hesitant answer blurted out of your mouth, now quivering in fear.

"If you say so, sis," she shrugs, but still shows a matter of concern by her look towards you, "But if you really need to leave, I'll just be parking at the mall nearby."

"Thank you, Trix," you hugged her tightly for a few moments before opening the passenger door, "I'm goin' in."

"Don't go in too deep, honey!" you snickered at her reply as you close the door and watch Trixie drive away, "Gotta run!"

You now face the two wooden doors that unexpectedly open for you and slowly walk towards the entrance. Before you entered, you took a deep breath.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

You begin to prance towards the waiter infront of a desk— the one used for reservations.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

_Tap._

The waiter looks up from his record book and smiles at you.

"Good evening, ma'am!" A heartwarm greeting lessened your anxiousness a bit, which helped in a way that calmed you down.

"Good evening," you nodded once as you greeted back, "Reservation for Mr. McCook?"

"Oh, yes! I will lead you right to him," he said while stepping outside the desk, "He said he is waiting for your return."

Return? What did Brian mean? Return from rising from the ashes? Return from the anguish you've experienced and handled? Or maybe... Return to him?

Your mind was filled with several questions as you begin to follow the waiter. You walked and walked, which seemed like a long and endless journey. Your heart begins to beat faster as you felt a similar presence around you, one that sends your senses tingling.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click..._

_Clack._

"He is just there near the window, ma'am," the waiter gestured towards a figure dressed in a silver tuxedo, his hair waxed towards the side and his face smooth as a baby's buttcheek. No five o'clock shadow is present on his face, sensing he had shaven long enough to become fresh-looking again.

As the waiter leaves, you stop at your tracks. The presence of him draws near you.

You observe him from your spot and begin to breathe heavily, but it's not that obvious to many. From there, you watched him sip his drink from his large wine glass. Ironically, it's filled with water instead of wine. Although you love wine, you know until now that he is still maintainting his sobriety ever since he had confessed it during Drag Race. Of course you were concerned— Well, until now, you so thought. Your mind now begins to think of what to do nextafter this meeting is done for: Begin to ignore him? Reconcile with him, perhaps? You know not what's beyond the present, after all.

Then, out of the blue, the figure now looks at you.

Brian Joseph McCook. The man in his full glory, dressed up in some fancy-looking suit, is now having the same vibes as you. He slowly stands and gently places his wine glass filled with water on the cloth-covered table, his face still in utter shock. It's been long since you've seen his chiseled features— ones that pleasure the gods and goddesses of looks alike: Square jaw, pearly whites, blonde-ish brown hair, and those pools of pale, sky blue eyes that show dozens and dozens of stories. As he finally stood up from his chair, he gulps the last few drops of water that he had drank earlier. You, on the other hand, straightened your posture and cleared your throat.

_Okay, Y/N, smile gracefully and remember to walk with pride._

You begin to prance towards him, maintaining your posture as you sway your hips to the sides and hold your white leather purse in front of your abdomen.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

You noticed he took a few steps from his spot just to meet you halfway. Once you finally stopped infront of him, you stare at him with your E/C eyes that could kill. Apparently, they cannot kill anyone at this moment, for they looked like Bambi's eyes to Brian, whose mouth is still hanging in awe as he also stares at you.

"Y/N- I-I mean..." Brian stutters before clearing his throat again, "Ms. Y/L/N."

He raises his right hand, stomach level. You looked down from his face to see his masculine hands. It hasn't changed a bit, except you saw a tattoo of an eye hiding underneath the white polo cloth. He got tattoos for himself now, you thought. You looked back at him once more, the latter still waiting for your greeting— a formal response.

"Mr. McCook," you slowly grasped his hand, and unexpectedly, jolts of electricity sends you jumping a bit before you gently shook his hand. What is this feeling? This feeling you've experienced before, it's familiar... Is this a sign of returning affection? Could this be the "return" that he's talking about?

No... It cannot be. Not now at this time of hour.

"I see you've changed," Brian says while shaking your hand.

"So are you," you immediately released your grip from Brian's hand, letting the latter do the same.

A moment of awkwardness and silence passed by before you began to clear your throat loud enough to snap Brian out of his fantasies.

"I think you've stared too much," you smiled at ease, causing him to feel a bit embarrassed, "I believe it's rude to stare. Don't you know?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, ummm," he scratches his nape for a second before going towards your chair and pulls it far enough for you to enter, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," you thanked him as you sat down and place your purse on the side of the table near the window.  
  
  
  


"I want our companies to establish a relationship that can help promote the use of solar-powered electricity for our malls," Brian said as you still chew on your food; considering this, he continued on, "For I noticed that both of our visions are quite alike with each other. Have you noticed, Ms. Y/L/N?"

"Well, I quite did from the moment I read upon your company's credentials and biography," you replied back after you gulped your previous bite.

The dinner meeting, unexpectedly, was going well. Both you and Brian talked about the pros and cons of your partnership. You both then agreed and disagreed on the proposals you have both made to sustain this partnership for long. You smiled on your mind as everything was under control— no subjective matters, no love-related acts, and no talk about the past... yet.

You nodded after a moment of thinking before breaking the short-lived silence, "You have presented me proposals that not only impress me, but it will also benefit my company as a whole."

Knowing this, Brian smiled before he took a bite from his beef steak.

"Mr. McCook, do not expect false hopes here," you assured him, "I will think about this further once we are done negotiating tonight."

"Certainly," he said, "I will wait for your further notice from this day on, Ms. Y/L/N."

You nodded while you looked at his right hand, which had that tattoo you noticed earlier.

"I see you've noticed something new about me," Brian said out of the blue as he puts down his utensils and pulls back his sleeve to fully reveal a part of his right forearm.

"I don't mean to be rude, Mr. McCook, but don't mind me asking," you began, "Where and how did you get that minimalistic tattoo?"

"Oh, you meant this eye tattoo?" he mentioned, "I got this when I traveled to Rio for a business meeting. Just something that I got for leisure's sake."

"I see," you nodded, "and are there other tattoos that you've gotten?"

"Honestly? I got a lot..."

"From Rio?"

"No, also when I arrived back home in America. It's a good thing my suits cover up not only my tattoos, but also my previous scars."

"Previous scars?"

"Yes, such scars that I wish to heal."

"To whom will you heal them?"

"I was hoping a special someone from my past life will do it for me."

You chuckled for a moment, thinking it's a joke, "That baffled me a bit."

"I'm serious, Ms. Y/L/N," he leans forward for a bit, making you lean back on your chair.

"You're startling me, Mr. McCook."

"Am I?" he leans back on his chair, making you sit properly once more, "Do you want me to tell you a story about this 'special someone?'"

You leaned a bit forward and gave him a look, which Brian took as a signal to go for it.

"This someone..." he started, "I met this someone a few years ago. This person decided to walk away from my life because the pain we both experienced was unbearable— in other words, we needed a bit of... space."

You looked at him, skeptical that the situation sounds familiar, yet he's too persuasive that you insisted yourself to listen more about this "someone" he's pertaining to.

"Then, I decided to create this company of mine to at least keep my hands busy all the time. I also wanted to inspire others— even if my purpose sounded cheesy enough— by giving them the solar energy they need for their activities. Although, I lack something— or someone— in my life that would motivate me to do so. From there, I began to struggle. During my leisure time, I daydream about this person, committed to stay with me even if I did vices and cheated— which were the causes of the break-up. I wished that we would reconcile again..."

You couldn't reply back, for the situation sounded too familiar. You did not want to assume, and the situation is complex that you held back your tears.

"I'm so sorry for you," you said to him after a short while, "I sure hope this 'special someone' of yours would go back to you..."

"I sure hope so too," Brian said, wiping his tears that nearly fell down to his cheeks, "And... I don't mean to be bragging or anything, but..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to know who's the 'special someone' I was pertaining to all this time?"

"Who?"

"This 'special someone...' is a woman. A woman who strives hard despite her hardships. A woman who's willing to forgive me even if my problems were shallow or deep. A woman... whom I loved so much, that I regretted to cheat on her and do vices after."

"A woman? I guess she's lucky to have you for awhile..."

"She's lucky then... and she's lucky now."

"Now?"

"Because the woman whom I was pertaining to is the one sitting infront of me."

You sat there, wide-eyed and stunned. You asked him to reassure yourself, "W-what did you say?"

"I said," he began, "It's you, Y/N: the woman I'm pertaining to all the time..."

You are still unsure of what to reply back, for you began to feel droplets of tears fall down to your cheeks. It's a good thing Trixie suggested you to wear waterproof eyeliner in case you cry about it to her in the end.

"Look," he continued on, "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't know what to do ever since you broke up with me, just before Trixie and I started our thing together. I didn't mean to come home late, and-"

"I have to go, Mr. McCook," you said immediately, your voice beginning to crack in the middle of it all, "I have important matters to finish at this time of night."

You immediately grabbed your white blazer and leave the table, tears beginning to form more and more. Sobs start to escape from your mouth, almost inaudible for many.

_The nerve! Why would he talk such things? How informal of him to do that! It was supposed to be a business meeting, not a conversation about life!_

You thought to yourself those things as you begin to call Trixie.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_"The number you have dialed, is now unattended or out of coverage area. Please try again later..."_

"Shit!" you mumbled to yourself before deciding to text her that you needed her to pick you up immediately.

You did not notice the waiter calling you at the door, telling you it's raining hard outside. As you opened the doors, Brian yells to you.

"Y/N!"

You began to run from the door, turning to whichever direction is convenient to hide from Brian. You are now having a hard time to run, for the ground is full of rocks and pebbles that hinder you from running faster... until you trip on a sturdy rock and fall down.

"Ow!!!" you exclaimed before you removed your shoes and stand up, noticing that your knees are now bruised as hell. You then covered yourself with your blazer and started to run towards the parking lot near the restaurant, making sure that Brian won't catch you there. You winced at the pain you are experiencing at your feet as you took large steps on the ground beneath them.

_Huff... Huff... Huff..._

_Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub._

_THUD!!!_

You tripped again and fell down on your knees, now wincing and crying as the pain began to increase, both physically and emotionally. You cannot bear to talk about the past, and what you said to Trixie was a lie: Everything of Brian McCook bothers you until this day... Until now, perhaps.

"Damn you, Brian!!!" you screamed to your lungs, looking up at the night sky that pours down several raindrops from the darkest of clouds, "What have you done to me!?"

You covered yourself with the white blazer once more, the color so radiant like it's the only thing you can see in the dark. The moon shines light too, making you obviously seen. You began to sob from there on, the pain being unbearable at this point.

_Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff._

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap... Tap..._   
  


_Tap._   
  


_Thud!_   
  


You convinced yourself to look up, and it's Brian— drenched in sweat and dropped on his knees, trying to catch his breath— with your white purse on his hand.

"You-" he began, his voice too raspy before catching a whiff of breath and continuing, "You forgot... this."

He hands it over to you, whereas you raised a hand infront of him to let him keep it for a while.

"Y/N? I should help you stand-"

"No!" you waved your hand at him as a decline, "I'll do it myself!"

As you stood up, you immediately got out of balance, forcing Brian to catch you and assisting both of you to stand up completely.

"Y/N... A-Are you okay?" Brian says with concern, "A-Are you hurt?"

"Of course I was, Brian!" you let go of his grip harshly, your voice filled with anger and sarcasm, "Why are you so concerned of me all of a sudden, huh!?"

"I-I just wanted to help you!" Brian replied back, now beginning to raise his voice and become upset.

"Help me in what? Help me to become miserable at your presence once more!?"

"No!! I wanted to redeem myself to you that I'm no longer the same person you've been with before!!!"

"Well, it's not helping!"

"So what, Y/N!? People change!!!"

"Yeah right! How will I know if you changed, Brian? Show me!!"

"Oh, now you want me to show you? Okay... Hit me."

"W-What?"

"H-Hit me all you want!" Brian exclaimed, his voice cracking and his tears now mixing with the raindrops. He then raises his arms at you before continuing, "Punch me like a lioness!!!"

You looked at him for a while, but all you want now is to slap or hit someone. This is the right time while he looks at you, granting you permission to do what you wanted.

Hesitating for a bit, you punched his chest, seeing him unaffected and his guard not crushed. You punched his stomach and chest again... and again... and again, the power and force increasing as every punch landed. You now began to slap his face.

"You lied to me!!!" you exclaimed as you slap him again and again. You now start to speak harshly about him.

"You cheated on me!!!"

"You annoy me because you smoke!!!"

"Go to hell, Brian!!!"

"I!"

"Won't!"

"FORGIVE YOU!!!"

As you landed your strongest punch on his chest, you suddenly feel out of balance and began to tip forward, causing Brian— now holding back his tears— to catch you in his arms.

"I," you sobbed, the lump in your throat is hard for you to swallow. From there on, you began to bury your head and cry on his chest.

"I..."

You cannot speak. You are unable to speak. The weight on your shoulders now becomes heavier as the pain in your heart began to spread. You felt his hand caressing your back and his other one on your hair. You cannot stand it anymore; it would've been better for you to not ever meet him in the first place if it weren't for Trixie convincing you to support him as Katya on Drag Race.

"I-I'm s-"

"I'm fine... It's alright. Hush, Y/N dear," Brian gently says before leaning back to look at you, still not releasing his grip from you, "Do you know why I let you do that?"

You shook your head in reply.

"I wanted to show you that even if you hit me or speak harshly of me, I'm still here for you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're still the one whose name is written on my heart."

"..."

"I still love you, Y/N. I really do..."

"... Then why did you cheat on me?"

"It was the vices talking to me, and I regretted everything that I did which caused for us to break."

_Lub dub. Lub dub.. Lub dub..._

"I-I'm... I'm-"

"No, Y/N. I should be the one who's sorry."

"But I did-"

"The hits and punches didn't bother me."

You looked away from him for a moment, but you felt Brian's fingers gently grasp your soft chin and guiding your head to face him, his mouth hanging in awe, thinking of what to say next.

"Y/N... forgive me," he whispered to you, his voice canceling out the noise from the rain, "I'm sorry for everything that I said and done. Let's put everything in the past, okay?"

You thought for a moment before sobbing one more time and nodding slowly to him, "... Okay."

"... Be with me again."

"... Okay."

"Let's strive everything together, yeah?"

"... Y-Yes, okay."

He slowly leans forward and gently kisses your hair... your forehead... Then, your nose and your cheeks. Afterwards, he looks at you again, his eyes asking your E/C ones the permission to plant his lips unto yours. As a reply, you closed your eyes and waited for him to do so.

He gently leans in and brushes his tender lips over your soft and plump ones before sealing it with a kiss— a kiss you've been longing to feel once more ever since you felt melancholic over his absence. You let your tears fall like the rain as you kiss him back, making him know now that you miss him too.

_I still love you, Brian..._   
  
  
  


_Tsup._   
  
  
  


The moment Brian breaks the kiss, the rain already began to turn into drizzle, a sign from the heavens that all problems between the two of you are over. You let your eyelids flutter open slowly before looking intently at Brian, seeing if he really meant everything he'd confessed to you. Receiving a nod from him, you hug him tightly and giggle to your heart's content. He joined in as he chuckles lowly at what happened between the two of you just now.

"Did we really do all that?" Brian asked while laughing too hard.

"We did, tough nut," you replied back before catching your breath, "And we acted like dorks."

"Oh mama, you were the one acting like a dork all the time!" Brian laughed again as he lets go from the hug, still holding your arms, "But after all, we finally reconciled."

"So, shall we continue on with the partnership, Mr. McCook?"

"I thought you'll be thinking about it for a while, Ms. Y/L/N..."

"I changed my mind all of a sudden. If we want to inspire others, might as well do it now, right?"

"Yeah."

_BEEP!!!_

"Are you lovebirds done with your chatter?"

You both jumped a bit from the car horn and the voice that suddenly barged in. You looked around for a moment, and you saw Trixie at the side, honking at both of you.

"Hi Katya- oh I mean, hi Brian!" she waved at the other Brian, making the latter wave back at him.

"Hello, Ms. Tracy Elizabeth Martel," he greeted back, "Have you come to pick us up?"

"Yes, Maria, and you guys look like a mess," Trixie replied, "Hop in. Luckily, I have spare bathrobes and towels inside the trunk.

"How about bones, Mary?"

"No. Just no, Barb."

As you three drive away from the restaurant, Trixie asked out of the blue.  
  


"... So, when's the wedding?"


	9. (Katya) Street Food? Street Fooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, y'all wanted a twist? This is what they're wearing for this oneshot, and this story is all about, well, street foods!
> 
> Hell yes, you read that right, and I drew inspiration from the menu of Serenitea. Haha #notsponsored, sadly. Anyways, enjoy, Linda.
> 
> Also, you might not want to eat while reading this for it includes fecal matter.

"God, that episode about shopping just blew my mind, and my stomach," you said to Katya as she stood up from her rusty seat after recording another episode of UNHhhh with Trixie.

"Babe, it's part of our job to talk whatever we want," she shrugs before sipping on her iced coffee from Starbucks.

"Well, speaking of shopping," Trixie barges into your conversation as she also stands up from her seat, "I'm hungry."

"I could do another coffee cake," Katya agrees with her as her stomach weakly rumbled, "and my stomach is like a devil right now: It desires for souls."

You elbowed Katya, making the latter chuckle and Trixie snicker, "You're such an ass, babe."

"Thank you Y/N for that wonderful compliment of me," Katya touches her chest and bows before laughing for a moment.

"Enough of the chitchat, ladies. You guys owe me a drink for the delay you've both created," Trixie said before she exits the basement to the ground floor. You and Katya both shrug and smile at each other before following Trixie to the common ground.  
  


The three of you walked around Hollywood Blvd. in search of a decent restaurant — or a fast food chain, as suggested by Trixie herself — to eat in. While doing so, you all engaged in a conversation about streets.

"I wonder what's in store for streets such as these," Trixie began as she looked around the buildings and signs that surrounded the asphalt road in the middle of it all, "I heard that some people engage in performing their stuff around the block. Is that true?"

"More than true," Katya points at Trixie, just like she does in the well-known web series, "because most of them are poor, and they need the money for supporting themselves."

"Well, some of them aren't poor, babe," you suddenly butt in, "They use the money for charity sometimes."

"Yes, but not all the time," Katya replied back to you, "and that makes me ask you this: What's the magic behind their own fundraising campaigns such as these?"

"Talent?" you and Trixie said simultaneously before Katya squints at both of you.

"Wow, that was so simultaneous that you made the Olsen Twins disappear to the other realm," the three of you laugh after a moment of silence just after Katya's banter.

You stopped laughing and, at that exact moment, you spotted a cart full of food that you recognized from your childhood: street foods that consisted of fishballs, kikiam, and many more thay you could think of. From there, your eyes widened quicker than the speed of light and gasped like a white woman, making the two queens jump a little and look at you like crazy.

"God, you scared us for a second there," Katya said as she breathes deeply and lets go of her hold on Trixie's left shoulder, "What in the crap did you find, Y/N?"

"You guys should try this!" you yanked Trixie and Katya towards the cart as you smiled giddily towards the old man cooking the food in hot, boiling cooking oil. The aroma of the food floating on top of the oil sends you backtracking towards the day you began to love street foods. A few moments later after closing your eyes, Trixie and Katya still looked at you from what you did.

"Y/N, is there a corpse nearby? Because you smelled something like never before, honey," Trixie jokes in a form of a question, making Katya snicker for a second.

"No, it's just that the smell of these brings me back to my childhood days," you replied before grabbing a barbecue stick to pick out the foods that you wanted to eat, "Mr., are there any fishballs swimmin' around, lately?"

"Luckily, several of 'em, ma'am!" the old man said before pouring in a bunch of fishballs that begin to tackle the other cooked foods, "I also grill barbecue and a bit more of exotic foods on the side of 'em." The man then jabs a thumb towards the grill next to the giant frying pan, which Katya noticed foods that caught her attention. A few moments later, Trixie jumped a bit from her spot as the oil made a pop sound and tiny spots of it burst out.

"God, that scared me," she puts her hand to her chest after she took a deep breath.

"Cooking oil can't be that bad, Trix!" you said to her in reply while observing the foods drowned in oil. Knowing her preferences, you knew what to get.

You begin to poke fishballs before putting the whole stick on a paper plate that's suitable for placing hotdogs. Then, you give it to Trixie for her to try.

Upon looking at the food, Trixie hesitates for a bit and uses her hands to block your offer, "Are you sure there's no meat in them? I'm vegetarian, and I will feel violated if I ever ate any meat."

"Silly," you shake your head to control your laughter, "This stick, Trixie Mattel, consists of fishballs that are basically flattened dough."

"Oh," Trixie carefully holds the stick and paper plate onto her hands and begins to blow the fishballs to remove the excess heat that would burn her precious tongue. As she bit onto the first fishball, she chews it carefully... and her reaction was priceless.

"Holy shit!" Trixie exclaimed, "You were right, these are soooooo good!"

"Told you," you said as you elbowed Trixie before approaching Katya on the other side, "How about you, babe?"

"Surprise me," Katya replied before pulling out a barbecue stick from the wide cylindrical plastic container and passing it to you. You then grab the stick from her and begin to poke out two foods that contrast in shape and color: Squidballs, white and round balls that don't necessarily taste like squid although they are doughy; and Kikiam, brown and wrinkly things that are doughy enough to be shaped as those cocktail hotdogs. You then placed the stick on a paper plate similar to Trixie's and handed it over to Katya.

"These are Kikiam and Squidballs," you pointed at the foods to specify them before continuing, "Both of them are doughy, just like the fishballs that Trixie is devouring right now." You jabbed your thumb towards Trixie, who behing you is now poking a bunch of fishballs and complimenting the old man of his cooking, making the latter chuckle in secret.

As Katya took a bite from both of the foods you picked for her. After she ate one of each, she widened her eyes and looked at you before smiling giddily, "Why didn't you tell of these before! They're soooooo good!"

"Well it was rare of us to find any of these," you said as you start to poke quek-quek — quail eggs covered in orange-colored batter — for yourself, "Plus, I was afraid that you guys would hesitate on eating these."

"Are you kidding, Y/N?" Trixie barged in with her mouth full, "We are glad that you introduced this to us!"

"Well, in that case," you rose your stick just high enough so that your food won't fall, "Cheers, guys!"

"Cheers/Bon Appetit!"

Trixie and Katya said in unison as they also raised their sticks to tap to yours before you three put down your sticks to eat. You were surprised to see that the duo seemed to enjoy what they're eating, especially Katya who was observing the grill beside the pan. Amused, she grabbed a stick that had a zigzagged line of meat that looked unusual yet unique to her sight.

"What's this? It looks good," Katya said out of the blue as she immediately took a bite from it.

"Uhmm, you would hate me for my answer. That's Isaw," you replied as you worriedly looked at Trixie, who looked at you back with a confused look on her face.

" _Isaw?_ " Trixie asked for Katya because the latter was too busy in chewing. You were fascinated for a bit because Trixie managed to pronounce the word right despite her American accent.

"It's chicken intestines."

Katya suddenly stopped chewing and looked at you in shock. You looked at her before looking back at Trixie, who now opened her mouth in awe as she prepared herself to scream like a banshee.

"You heard that, Katya?" Trixie raised her voice a bit to her companion before restating your definition of Isaw earlier, "It's chicken intestines."

"Chicken intestines!?" Katya exclaimed as she hurriedly finds a trash can, feet stomping quickly and her left hand fanning herself. Once she found a trash can nearby, she spits out what she ate. Trixie began to scream and laugh out hard while you snickered and shook your head at your boyfriend-in-drag.

Katya went back to the two of you, with a look of disgust and anger to you before asking, "Y/N, why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"Because you already took a bite out of it!" you laughed at your answer as Trixie shook her head in laughing too much.

"We even talked about poops in our recording today," Trixie chuckled as she took a few more bites from her stick, making Katya act like she's gagged by their recording earlier.

"Jesus, of course we did, Tracy!" Katya said before raising her hands and letting gravity pull them down again, "Oh my God, I feel like there's some shit in there."

"Oh no, I cleaned it thoroughly before cooking them!" the old man said to Katya, reassuring her that everything is alright, "People just think of that because of norms or whatever."

"Maybe," both you and Trixie said in unison while looking at each other.

"Oh my God, Y/N. I hate you so much," Katya crossed her arms and gave you a head shake before the old man barged in again.

"Don't worry about it too much, miss," he said, "Most of my customers who tried Isaw for the first time spit it out because they think it's a taboo for them to eat intestines."

"First of all, thank you for acknowledging me as a lady, sir," Katya said as she flipped her hair with her left hand, "And secondly, I am not a woman, for I am a man in a wig."

"I know," the old man chuckles and shrugs before flipping the foods in sticks.

"I hate you, Y/N," Katya said to you again before looking away from you, acting like a woman in authority.

"Aww, don't be mad at your love, baby," you gently said as you slowly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Katya, noticing you were giving her a look that she cannot resist, smirked, "Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time."

"Can I get a hug, too, guys?" Trixie finished her food before opening her arms wide, expecting to receive a hug from the two of you.

"No," you three laughed it out before paying and exchanging goodbyes to the old man.


	10. (Katya) Princesses Don't Marry Addicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overheard Katya's conversation with Trixie and Violet about the former doubting to marry you because of one thing: her unknown secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is loosely based on the animated movie, "Anastasia." Enjoy, mates!

  
Features Trixie Mattel (her look will change later in the story) and Violet Chachki in these looks:  
  


You decided to stop by at Katya's "one-woman" show just near your town, and luckily the staff just guided you straight towards the hallway full of dressing rooms. Once you arrived, the staff member who escorted you scratched his head, his expression telling you there is a situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Y/N, but I think I need to leave you here," he said, "I just got a call from my headphones, saying that there's a problem with the sound system."

"I'm guessing you're the one to fix it?" you smiled at him, reassuring him that he's going to be fine.

"Yes," he replied back before jabbing a thumb towards the stairway behind the both of you, "I'll go down now, yeah? Katya is just in one of the dressing rooms nearby. She's got company, so I don't know which is which."

"It's fine, no worries!" you waved both of your hands infront of him, laughing it out a bit so he won't doubt himself in return, "I was planning to surprise her by showing up!"

"Alright, that's bold. Anyways, I got other fish to fry!"

As the staff member ran down the stairs, you glanced back at the hallway, and there's light shedding out of one of the dressing rooms. You thought immediately that it's Katya's because she tends to leave the door open occasionally. You tiptoed your way towards the door, and decided to peek through the door gap that was narrow enough for the people inside not to notice anything outside. To make things more unnoticeable, you crouched down, your head a foot from the doorknob.

After moments of searching, you immediately glanced at Katya, whose back is perched on the wall and sitting on the stretched out vanity counter. Looking at her position, her arm is atop of her knee, symbolizing that she's talking to someone. You don't know what's on her left hand, but you are sure that she's holding something petite.

"Girl, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, Katya, but judging by how you act so far tonight, it seems like you're afraid."

You heard the familiar voices conversing to Katya's gentle one: It was Violet's and Trixie's. As promised, her show will have special guests accompanying her tonight because it is May 1– Katya's birthday. You wanted to surprise her on her birthday so she can atleast be grateful of your presence as her girlfriend. Earlier today, you texted Katya that you will not be able to come to her show tonight and reassured her that you'll be on her bed the next morning to surprise her; although, you planned this all along by taking a few steps ahead of her. Now, you're just waiting for the right time to pop up and greet her the happiest of birthdays...

until...

"I'm not, Vi!" Katya exclaimed, trying to control her temper, "I'm just... waiting for the right time to do it."

"Girl, she told you that she'll be in your bed tomorrow morning," Violet replied nonchalantly, her voice similar to a bitchy one, "Why are you still fidgeting with that box on your hand?"

"I don't know. I think I'm second-guessing..?"

_Gasp..!_

"Whoa, slow down, bitch!" Trixie raised her voice a bit, "Second-guessing? That's rare of you to talk of something like that since... your rehab."

Rehab?

"Yeah, call me whatever you want, but..." Katya stands from the counter, doing hand gestures that suggested she's constructing the right sentence to give back as a reply, "I haven't told Y/N about it yet..."

"About what?" Violet barged in with a question, her tone now full of innocence and curiosity.

"My addiction."

_Gasp!_

_Thud!_

You heard the other two queens gasp and a phone falling down to the floor. You stepped back slowly for a moment, your eyes starting to fill up with tears. You're so close to Katya that you talked about your past lives and alike, but she never told you about that. Your mind starts to fill up with questions: _Addicted to what? What kind of rehab? How come she never told me about this before? Why?!_

"I told you to tell her that before this whole thing will happen!" Trixie's voice begins to raise, her replies now turning into yells that echoed towards the hallway outside, "You promised me!"

"My mind slipped off onto other things when Y/N and I were having a few dates before my gig!"

"Katya, we don't want you to let Y/N find out for herself that you're a drug snorting addict," Violet replied again, still as nonchalant as before, but now full of concern.

"So what!?"

"'So what?'" Trixie quickly barged in, now beginning to argue with Katya, "Katya, it's not like a surprise quiz that everyone is sarcastically shocked to find out! This is a problem that needs to be addressed!"

"How is _this_ a problem, Trix!?" Katya waves her hands all around her, her voice now bursting with anger, "I can handle this myself!"

"Steady now, bitch," Violet approaches Katya from your point of view, gently holding her shoulders, "Breathe for a minute."

"I can't, I-"

"Breathe," Trixie and Violet said in unison as they simultaneously breathe in rhythm, but were suddenly interrupted by Katya's grunts, making you aware that the latter is trying to escape from the grip of the two queens inside the room.

"You can't do this to me!" Katya yelled as loud as she could, her voice reaching its zenith and its echo escaping from the room infront of you, "I have to tell her now!"

"This isn't the right time, Kat!" Violet replied back, her monotonous voice suddenly changing into one full of concern, "You still have a show to do!"

"Shut up, Vi! Princesses... don't. Marry. Addicts! Like!! ME!!!"

_THUD!!!_

_Sob!_

"Stop!" Trixie exclaimed out of the blue, silencing both Katya and Violet from their fight.

"What now, Trix!?" Katya at this point was mad as hell.

"We've got company..."

_Gasp!_

A quick gasp came from your mouth as you soon stood up from your spot, your legs beginning to tremble and your lips beginning to quiver like a shiver in the snow. The door slowly opened to reveal Trixie, Violet— whose still on the floor, recovering from the ounce of pain she's received, and Katya... whose eyes now widened in shock.

"Y/N? W-Were you here the whole time?" Trixie asked you, snapping you out of your shell of thought.

Your tears began to escape like waterfalls from your eyes, signaling the three of them their answer to Trixie's question. Then, you look at Katya, whose mind is now in quick thought of what to do now— now that you knew the truth at hand. You shake your head in Katya's direction and slowly, before quickly, turning your heel and walk towards the stairwell that leads to the exit.

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Y/N, let me explain!"

You ignored Katya's plead to let her do so and continued your journey to the threshold between you and the stairwell.

_Yank!_

Suddenly, a hand tightly grasps your arms and pulls you back a few meters from reaching the stairwell. Katya is now facing you, her hands on your shoulders, her pants being raspy as ever.

"Please, listen to me-"

"No! Let me go, Katya!" you quickly let go of her grip with all your might before venturing a few steps, just until Katya stops you from your tracks. Now, Trixie and Violet peek through Katya's dressing room door, trying to see what's going on between the two of you.

"Y/N, I-I was supposed to tell you when we had that date just before we officially became together!"

"You should've not forgotten that and procrastinate! Why would you not tell such a thing to me!?" you pushed Katya towards the wall behind her, but luckily she didn't bump her head just yet, "I thought we shouldn't hide anything from each other!?"

"I-If you could give me more time, I can explain to you everything and-"

"Zip it! I don't want to hear your lame excuses from this day on!"

_Click. Clack-_

_Yank!_   
  


_SLAP!!!_   
  


"Holy shit!" Violet muttered to herself before Trixie elbows her weakly.

After you slapped Katya, you quickly ran down towards the door to the lobby. As Katya was chasing after you, she was suddenly stopped by the staff members, telling her that the show will begin in a few minutes.

"Y/N, please! You deserve to know the truth!!!"  
  
  
  


You ran and ran until you reach and enter into your apartment, your pants turning into harsh, quick breaths. As you soon closed the door shut, you leaned back on it and looked up to the ceiling, your tears beginning to form quicker than flashes of lightning. You then slide down towards the ground as you sit there, hands on your face and legs slighty spread apart. You don't know how to react to what you've just eavesdropped on a few moments ago, so you just remained speechless and let your tears fall like rain droplets.

As you begin to stop crying, you decided to take a bath and watch TV. An hour passes by until you heard knocks on the door. You assumed it was her, so you ignored it for a minute, until the knocks on the door begin to duplicate in number. Groaning in anger, you stomped your way towards the door, and as you swing it open...

"I told you, let me be—"

Your assumption was wrong...

"T-Trixie... Violet..."

"Hi Y/N," the former began, "As much as I hate doing this, we need to talk... about earlier."  
  
  
  


"Katya made this letter awhile back, just before you guys began being in a relationship," Trixie handed you over a sealed envelope.

"It has something inside of it when you shake it," Violet added, "I think I know what it is, but I totally forgot..."

"Take your time if you have to, Y/N. I'll just be here on the floor, watching TV with Violet."

"Bitch, I ain't sitting on the floor..."

"Then sit on the couch then with Y/N!"

Their chatter begins to fade away as you begin to rip open the envelope that says "To Y/N" on the front. As you took the letter out, you began to read it silently, Katya's voice beginning to be known subconsciously. Even there are sentences in bold, you just ignore it anyway.

_Y/N,_

_Before I need to do what I want to do, I have something to tell you first: something about an insecurity I kept from you in secret._

_Damn... Where do I begin?_

_You see, I wasn't the person you thought I was in the first place, all because of one thing: my addiction to drugs. Yes, it's straightforward because I want you to know that I am human, too. I'm so terrified by the time I stopped my drug addiction because I knew that I don't know which substances are in it, therefore making it dangerous and risky to consume. I had to stick to cigarettes instead as an alternate, but I refrain from doing that because of you._

_Yes, I refrained to take in too much nicotine and continued to become sober because I knew you would hate me for doing that. I was even afraid of writing this to you because this might change everything— everything about us. I might even think you will dump me after you knew my secret. It was a secret I told a few people to, but it became known to the society like wildfire because of Drag Race._

_Nevertheless, I just wanted you to know this so that you will have time to think of your decision of making me as your boyfriend/drag girlfriend. Haha!_

_Kidding aside, I want you to have this necklace I bought thanks to Violet. She picked it out for me because I told her about your preferences to jewelry. I know I'm not that materialistic, but we can make it sentimental throughout our time together. This necklace is just a part of a whole. Hint: I have the other one, lol._

_Whatever your decision is, I will respect that, and it's alright by me if you return the necklace to Violet— she has the receipt anyways._

_I love you, and I will love you till my last fucking smoker breath,_

_Katya/Brian_

"Jesus, she's that fucking cheesy," your voice cracks from crying silently as you fold the letter back and put it on the table near the sofa. You rattle the envelope open until you immediately find a shiny item underneath: the necklace Katya described in her letter.

You take it out of the envelope and examine it closely. Your mouth is now open in awe as the pendant in the necklace slowly rotates: a tear-shaped ruby stone, which has rough edges on the side, symbolizing the other part forms a shape alongside it. More of the shape of a heart, if you were to imagine it.

As your tears fall down, you jumped a little as you looked at Trixie and Violet who are now looking at you after moments from watching TV.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"What?" Violet said nonchalantly, "Can't we just look at you for a moment and feel remorse?"

"I think it's 'being concerned' that you're pertaining to, Vi," Trixie barged in.

"Oh c'mon, Trix. They're both synonymous to each other."

"Meh, it's still the same meaning though."

"She... She wanted to tell me all along," you said after a moment of silence, putting the necklace next to the letter you just read, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She had to think about it for a second time," Trixie replied, "Katya wanted to tell you the full thing personally, but Violet and I thought that it's much better if we gave you the letter beforehand to give you the part of the story. I proofread the whole thing before Violet put the necklace in the envelope that Katya sealed herself... "

"Where did you guys get the letter from her?"

"It was lying on the vanity counter just moments after Katya went onstage," Violet answers, "We decided to secretly keep it and replace it with a decoy."

"Will she know right away that it's a decoy?" Trixie asked Violet.

"She doesn't rummage through her bags most of the time," Violet said, "She let's her assistant Anne do it for her."

"I see," you said, "Thank you, I guess, for letting me know..."

"It's no biggie, Y/N," Trixie said, "and we hope that this'll change your mind to go see her again?"

"I wish I could, but..." you thought for a second, "The only ticket I have right now is a plane ticket."

"A plane ticket?" Trixie and Violet said in unison, their eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, I have to leave tomorrow just to visit my relatives in (country)," you explained, "I'm sorry, but duties are duties. I love them with all my heart, so I need to visit them every once in a while."

"That explains the luggage bags near the door when we entered," Violet nodded, looking at your luggage bags once more before looking back at you.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"We understand," Violet replied before looking at Trixie with a look that the latter understands. You seem to be confused for a moment, but just shrugged it out anyways.

"Y/N, just let us know if you need anything, yeah?" Trixie added before sitting beside you, "We don't want you to suffer like us drag queens."

You giggled for a moment at her reply, "Trust me, my duties as a family caretaker aren't that bad."  
  
  
  


"Paging all passengers heading towards (country), please head towards gate number 3. The gates will close at 5 PM."

As you boarded the plane, you thought of what might happen if it weren't for your family. Of course, you were concerned for them, and you vowed to take care of them everytime you visit. On the other hand, you thought of the dilemma from the night before. You understood immediately where Katya came from thanks to Trixie and Violet. You thought that maybe she's scared to admit it, for it might change the whole thing between the two of you.

Once you sat down on your reserved seat, you pull the tray out and gently place down the envelope that contained Katya's letter, and that accessory that will soon turn into a memory. When you slowly took out the necklace, the gem slowly dangles and turns around from its spot; you heaved a sad sigh as you carefully wrap the necklace around your slender neck. Afterwards, you take the gem at hand and examine the highlights and the shadows of the shades of red you are now seeing. Katya really meant that she'll give you a gift with a letter attached when you both had that date: the date that began your relationship.

_"I swear upon my disgusting guts, Y/N, that I will give you a handwritten letter with a dazzling accessory alongside it! You won't be sorry!"_

You giggled at the memory of it all. Although, you needed a bit of space to think of your next move... or so you thought.

"Paging passenger Y/Full/N, please step out of the plane for a moment."

What the heck? Step out of the plane?

You ignored the announcement for a few seconds, until it repeats a second time.

"Again, paging passenger Y/Full/N, please step out of the plane for just a moment. You seem to have company."

Company?

By the third time the announcement will repeat, it was cut off by a figure running towards your seat. You narrowed your eyebrows as you began to see the figure once more: Trixie Mattel in her full yellow glory, her pants turning into raspy breaths from the running, probably because of her boots.

"Jesus Christ, Y/N!" she said once she had recovered half of her breaths, "Why aren't you coming outside!?"

"More importantly," you said, still shocked from her presence just a few moments ago, "Why are you here!?"

"Come with me, now!"

"But my stuff-"

"Violet will handle that! Come on!!" Trixie said before she strongly yanks you out of your seat, your knees hitting the tray making you wince. Good thing you didn't put on your seatbelt, for it'll be a disaster down there...

"Where the fuck are we going, Trix!?" you exclaimed as you both enter Trixie's car quickly.

"Do you have her letter with you?" Trixie asks while starting the car, ignoring your question entirely.

"Well, yes. I-It's right here," you buckled your seatbelt before showing the envelope to her.

She looked at the letter for a second before looking at you, quickly noticing you're wearing the necklace, "Good! We have to hurry!"

"Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"No time!"

You jump and shriek from your seat as Trixie forcefully steps on the gas pedal, making the engine whir like lion roars and the car go faster than the speed of light. Trixie then makes turns and spins with the steering wheel, drifting the car into roads you've never been to before. You are now terrified of Trixie's driving as she almost hits her car towards barriers and other fellow drivers, but you are confused to why the police aren't noticing— better yet, chasing— her. You just held onto your seat until the car goes to a full stop, making both of you feel pushed forward then back to your seats. The car is parked neatly on a spot near a venue that's close to where shows are held— like, big ones maybe?

"Get out of the car immediately, bitch!" Trixie said to you in a rush as she unbuckles her seatbelt and leaves the car in a split second. You did the same thing and follow Trixie who's now running without her boots on. _Oh no, her stockings will get ruined!_

"Trix, where exactly are we going!?"

"Just follow me and ask later!"

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

You both successfully made it through the revolving doors of the venue and Trixie now grabs your arm strongly as she pulls you backstage. You guys stop at what it seemed to be Trixie's dressing room and both catch your breaths mercilessly. Once you guys are calm as a whistle, you broke the silence.

"Now answer my question, Trixie: Where did you drag me?"

"To a show of my friend, of course!" Trixie says as she sits down on her makeup chair, giving herself a retouch from the wild ride earlier.

"Don't tell me-"

"It's not, I promise!" Trixie cuts you just before she puts down her brush and gently grabs you by your shoulders before explaining herself.

"Y/N," she began, taking a deep breath before speaking once more, "the crew will come into my room and see you, and once they do, they'll tell you what you need to do."

"Then what's the talk about the letter?"

"That? Just read the shit in bold writing."

"O... kay?"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Speak of the devil!" Trixie mutters to herself as the door swings open to reveal a crew member. The latter notices you and smiles.

"Ahh, Y/N! You made it, good!" he began, "I want you to come with me, and make sure you bring the letter with you!"  
  
  
  


"Now we got your microphone hidden, just read whatever is in bold text. Got it, Y/N?"

"I-I... got it, yeah."

"Okay, now just wait for the spotlight to shine upon you at the center of the stage. Go!"

You got pushed towards the stage and took your place. As the spotlight turned on, you immediately cover your eyes with one hand just a few seconds before you got used to it for a minute. You look at the front and it confuses you whether people are there or not. Nevertheless, you look down at the letter again; but this time, you read aloud the sentences in bold.

_Damn... Where do I begin?_

_I'm so terrified by the time I stopped my drug addiction because I knew that I don't know which substances are in it, therefore making it dangerous and risky to consume._

Your hands begin to tremble, and your voice begins to sound emotional

_I had to stick to cigarettes instead as an alternate, but I refrain from doing that because of you._

_I might even think you will dump me after you knew my secret._

_I want you to have this necklace. This necklace is just a part of a whole._

"I love you, and I will love you till my last fucking smoker breath,"

You look up from the letter, searching the source of that familiar voice. Another spotlight begins to emerge from the audience to reveal Katya, hiding something behind her back while holding her microphone on the other hand.

"Because at the end of the day, I want you to be with me wholeheartedly."

Katya says that line with ease as she walks down the aisle and to the stage. Once she's near you, she breaks the silence.

"Because at the end of the day, all problems are short-lived."

Katya slowly begins to kneel down on one knee, and the audience silently cheers for her.

"At the end of the day, I want you to forgive me for all the shortcomings I've done."

"And at the end of the day, we will just cherish all the moments we hold sentimental to our hearts... that'll soon become one."

When she fully got down on one knee, she raises her finger and twirls it around. You got her message immediately as you turn the letter around. You read aloud what the text at the back says.

_Now, marry me._

The whole audience cheers aloud for you, begging you to say yes to Katya. You stood still on your spot, shocked by the meaning of the text. When you diverted your view from the letter to her, she now reveals a red, velvet box on her hand, slowly opening it to reveal a ring: An elegant ring with a ruby stone placed on it, shining shades of red from the light. Your eyes widen more as you further examine the ring, and when you look back at Katya, you began to tear up. You look around at the audience, and you were shocked to see who's at the front: your family and loved ones from (country) are here, giving you several thumbs-up to tell you to just say yes.

_Sob!_

The whole venue became silent, awaiting for your answer. As you look at Katya once more, she gives you a look that tells you to give your answer already.

"You're so fucking cheesy, Katya!" you said as you wipe your tears away. The audience— even Katya— laughs at your comment.

"Well?"

_Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub._   
  
  
  


"Sure, Katya," you nodded at her, "I'll marry you!"

The whole crowd bursts into shouts and cheers as they got the answer they were expecting all along. Even Trixie and Violet— both of them just behind the curtains— are hugging each other shouting "Congrats, bitch!!!" to you and Katya. Smiling at your response, Katya stands up and immediately hugs you. As she tightens the hug, your answer sinks in and you suddenly begin to cry. As Katya lets go of you, she holds your face and gives you a concerned pouty look.

"Aww, babe," she said as she wipes your tears with her thumbs, "Don't cry for me!"

"I was supposed to surprise you at your birthday, but you surprised me!"

You giggle with Katya as she slips the ring towards your ring finger. After she does so, she raises you up bridal style and runs around the stage, saying...

"Y/N and I are getting married!!!"


	11. (Katya) Reported Red-handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y/E/N = "Your enemy's name." Maybe more on the lines of your ex-best friend or something like that.

You were waiting in the queue line for Katya's meet-and-greet session and, of course, you were excited to see Katya once more and ask her how she has been—not to mention that she already knows you at this point because you've been to most of her shows. While waiting, you scrolled through your phone, browsing through the internet. The rest of the world is a blur because they have their own stuff to get busy with while waiting. You were being offered an alcoholic drink several times; but, trying your best to not give into your temptations, you declined all of those offers. You reminded yourself to maintain your sobriety because you fell into a tale of deception and tragedy in the life of an alcoholic.

You look up from your phone from time to time to observe what's going on and to check if you're the next person in line. While observing, you look in tad disgust at the people who are starting to get buzzed from the amounts of alcohol they have consumed for the evening. Knowing your experience from alcohol, bad things can happen when you're totally wasted. Fully drunk. You learned through it all that even if you do not remember the crap that you've put up with yourself, someone else does.   
  
  


_As they say, "And that's on... periodt."_   
  
  


When you looked back at your phone, you scrolled down a few times more just until you saw a video of someone you hate: Y/E/N. You really hated him/her/them because of his/her/their lack of support and concern for you as you went through that tough period of overcoming alcoholism. He/She/They also mocked you discreetly, with you knowing for a full fact that their "lighthearted" jokes are just pure insults that basically came like slaps from the devil himself.

After snapping yourself back from reality, you tap to open the video. As you watched it, you looked at it in sheer anger: Y/E/N is/are copying one of Katya's performances! You can see the sheer similarity of it all—the moves, the clothing, and the audacity. It's some sort of a mock—an attempt to slander—to your favorite drag queen. As you scrolled down to look at the comments, there were others who are enjoying the performance whilst some of them said that it's terribly similar to Katya's performance.   
  
  


"Next!"  
  
  


You noticed that you were next in line. Katya giddily waves at you, hopping up and down as she opens her arms for you to hug her. As you looked at her, you can't help but blush. She's so cute when she acts like a little girl who's about to receive the most expensive toy that her parents bought for her during Christmastime. You took a deep breath before approaching her.  
  
  


_Save your breath, for you need it to tell Katya this hell of a video to her!_   
  
  


As you are almost near her, you silently screamed and also opened your arms. Katya then hugs you tightly and sways a bit, her essence of joy now flowing through your skin like the wind. When you both let go of the hug, Katya then speaks.  
  
  


"Y/N, darling. You came!"

"Physically, but not internally if you know what I mean," you nudged her with your elbow lightly, the drag queen now beginning to wheeze at your silly little reply.

"You're such a whore."

"And you're such a kid, Katya," you shake your head as you laugh a bit with her.   
  
  


After such banter, you snapped back to what seems to be your ultimate task.  
  
  


"Oh, Katya, I need to tell you something."

"Is this something silly or something serious?"

"The other."

"Oh," Katya's smile disappears and her expression changes, leaning forward a bit to whisper to you, "Is there anything wrong, Y/N? Most of the time, you seem jolly."

"Of course, but..." you shuffled at your spot, "s-someone copied your performance and tried to mock it."  
  
  


Katya widens her eyes, a tone which asks the question if you are terribly serious or not. As you nodded, she places her fingers onto her chin.  
  
  


"Tell me more."

"I don't need to, the full evidence is right here," you unlocked your phone and showed the whole video to her. Afterwards, Katya just stood there, shocked as the quality of Y/E/N's "mock" performance is sinking in.   
  
  


"That... is a fucking car-wreck."

"See?" you gesticulate, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait a minute..." Katya pauses, her hand up in the air as she remembers a moment, "I think I have met him/her/them a while ago."

You opened your mouth in shock, which Katya closed with one of her hands in a jokingly manner, "He's/She's/They're here!? You've actually met Y/E/N during this meet-and-greet session tonight!?"

"Yeah, though he/she/they was/were somehow drunk," the drag queen explains further, "and boy, he/she/they looks/look awful."

You snicker and laugh, "You can say that again."  
  
  


"Okay, you two, time for a picture!"  
  
  


As you both pose and smile, Katya speaks through her shiny white teeth after two photos.

"I think I have an idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Who's having a good time tonight?"  
  
  


All of you cheer for Katya as she continues through her show. Of course, you enjoyed her performances like an awful lot of times—dancing around in your seat and mysteriously lip-synching to the songs she had used which were either in English or Russian. It's a joy to have Katya come to your life because her performances gave you an impact that you decided to uplift yourself more—your troubles in life seeming to disappear in just a whim of a moment.   
  
  


"Wait, I thought of a better question: Who's totally wasted tonight?"  
  
  


You raised an eyebrow. Katya then spots and winks at you as the drunkards stand from their seats and cheer. You then got what she meant and gave her a thumbs up: This is her idea now being executed.   
  
  


"Okay, I'm going to call out a single person who's really drunk and let them come up to this stage to have a moment. So let's see how this goes shall we?"  
  
  


_Here we go! Go whoop Y/E/N's ass, Katya!_   
  
  


"Now let's come down and pick who's the lucky bitch tonight here..."  
  
  


As Katya went down from the stage to find Y/E/N, you snicker and giggle from your seat as the drag queen prepares to slap some sense to your nemesis. When she had spotted him/her/them raising his/her/their hands to her, Katya had brought him/her/them up to the stage with her. Wow, you can already tell that Y/E/N is/are fully buzzed. 100% drunk. Of course, Katya does what she does whenever she brings someone to the stage: introduction, what they do for a living. Katya then adds a twist: in this case, Y/E/N's Instagram username.   
  
  


Then, Katya asks Y/E/N to lip-sync a Russian song on the spot. You're practically laughing to death at this point, because you know how this will turn out: a clusterfuck.   
  
  


Of course, Y/E/N accepts the challenge and does his/her/their thing for the lip-sync performance. You knew that the song to be used was exactly the one from his/her/their video performance.  
  
  
  
  
  


And just as you thought: everything came crashing down for Y/E/N.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wait, stop the music!"  
  
  
  
  
  


Katya said her cue and asked Y/E/N if he/she/they is/are alright. With no response in return, the drag queen then asked for two bouncers to courteously usher him/her/them out of the show because he/she/they is/are fully drunk. After a few murmurs and moments from the audience, Katya then speaks up.

"You see, kids," she began, " _that_ is what will happen if you try to copy my performance. Because honey, a friend of mine told me that he/she/they copied my performance and posted it on his/her/their goddamn IG."  
  
  


The audience then gasps and boos. They now know the truth!  
  
  


"Please report the recent post of this person," Katya then continued, "because what you see... isn't always the truth."

She then splits slowly as the crowd cheers for her. You were fully cheering on for her, leaving you completely blushing at how sexy Katya looks when she finally finished to split on the floor. God, you love this queen!  
  


"And just remember, kids:" the drag queen immediately stands up from her split, "No one ever... copies originality."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*A few days later*_   
  
  


You decided to check your phone and scroll through the messages, until it rang and you saw an unknown number. Being a decent person you are, you decided to answer it.  
  
  


"Hello?"

"Guess who, Y/N!"

"Katya?" your eyes widen, unconsciously smiling, "How in the hell did you get this number, from a cult?"

"Shut up!" she wheezes through the phone, "Just come to my show tonight! I want to tell you something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You were given backstage access by the crew because Katya told them to let you in once they see you. As you were guided to her dressing room, you were curious as to why she called you earlier this morning. 

Once you opened the door to her dressing room, Katya immediately smiles and stops fixing her wig from faulty hairs. She then stands up from her chair and hoists you up for a tight hug, twirling both of you around as you try to process what is happening. 

"Oh, Y/N. You're such a hero!"  
  
  


_tsup!_   
  
  


Katya pecks your lips with her red ones just before she puts you back down. You stood there, totally flushed as you touched your recently kissed lips with your fingers.  
  


"W-What... did I do?"

"Y/E/N's reported red-handed, bitch!" Katya explains straightforwardly, "And I want to thank you for it, so... I made you this."

Katya rummages through the right pocket of her off-white robe and hands it to you. You were mesmerized to see a cute little red heart charm with a face on it attached to a bracelet.  
  


"Aww," you just said, "I... I don't know what to say."  
  
  


"Just say 'I love you' back, girl," Katya says as she takes the bracelet and gently clasps it around your wrist. Afterwards, she gave the back of your hand a kiss.  
  
  


The news finally sank into you, and you giggled at her being so cheesy.  
  
  


"If you say so," you shrug, "I love you, Katya. Just don't kiss me immediately like that, okay? I was taken by surprise."

She then chuckles, "I love you, too, Y/N. Also, noted with thanks."  
  
  


As you watch her return to her chair and fix her wig one more time, you approached her and sat on the counter beside her, having the urge to ask.

"Why'd you make me say 'I love you' to you? Isn't it a bit quick to do that?"

"It may be, but not for me," she says, "Besides, we practically knew each other because of those meet-and-greet sessions."  
  
  


"... _Touché."_


End file.
